My Big Brother
by DivineSpiritual
Summary: He lost his family. She lost her real parents. One late night, the two have a serious discussion. One-shot and also a heads up for my upcoming stories on my bio.


She crept out of her bed slowly. She can barely hear the sound of sobbing coming from his room. This worried her. She had always seen him put up a front but it seemed this was one of his weaker moments. She opened the door of her bedroom and tip toed to his room. She placed her hand on the doorknob and carefully opened it.

She can hear the crying even more. He was in his bed. Even in the darkness, she can see how distraught he was. She looked behind her shoulder at the door where her parents were before looking back at the poor boy. She walked over as silently as she could and saw from the faint light of the moon shining through the window of the tears in his eyes.

She frowned. She may only be nine years old, but she knew why the boy was crying. Losing his family and moving far away to the only relative he had would certainly leave an emotional scar on him. It had been at least a month since that happened and she had only came into this family just a couple of weeks ago.

She too lost her parents. At least her real parents for that matter and was adopted by a kind defense attorney and his beautiful lovely wife. The couple welcomed her and this teenage boy as if they had been part of the family for years.

Now the little girl watched the fourteen year old boy sob into his pillow. His black spiky hair flopping into his face when he looked up. His sky blue eyes widen when he saw who it was that was standing before him.

"Huh? What are you doing up?" He quickly asked and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the tears.

"I heard you crying. It's a good thing you didn't wake up mommy and daddy. You okay?" She asked looking rather concerned for him.

He in turn sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, "Me? Yeah. I uh…just had a bad dream." He tried to lie but she can see by his body movements that wasn't just it.

"About your family?" She finally asked.

He looked taken aback but lowered his head that his hair hooded his eyes from her gaze, "Yeah. I've been having nightmares about losing them over and over. And I can't help but feel that I should've done something. I know should be moving on but it's hard." He felt weight beside him and he looked to see she had crawled on the bed.

"I know how you feel. I felt lonely when my real dad disappeared and I don't know where my mom is. Sometimes, I have dreams about them both actually."

These statements left him speechless. This girl was always so optimistic. It was hard to believe to see her talk about something like this and look so sullen at the same time. To be honest, he didn't really like this side to her. A part of him wanted to keep her smile on her face all the time.

"I never knew that." He finally said and she sighed,

"It's okay. I try to look on the bright side of things because I have a new daddy and mommy," she then looked up at him with her own blue eyes, "They're your family too."

"Well yeah. I mean your new daddy is my second cousin on my dad's side," he glanced up at the ceiling, "And I guess in a way, you're right. They've been really nice and tried to welcome me. I just wish I didn't have these nightmares. It only reminds me of how much I failed."

"I don't know what happened but daddy gave me some of the story. I don't think it was your fault. Daddy and mommy don't think it was your fault. And I know your family doesn't think it's your fault either."

"But…"

"No buts. I don't think you did anything wrong and I want you to know that I'm here for you." She puffed out her chest and hearing her words did make him feel better. He was starting to slowly recover. The nightmares were just the one thing that's been causing him to remember that horrible ordeal.

He smiled and placed his hand on her brown hair, "Thanks lil rascal." He teased as he ruffled her hair up.

"Hey!" She squealed but laughed all the same. She managed to pry her hand off and looked up at him, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"What? Just so you can keep an eye on me?" He questioned although his smirk indicated he was only messing with her.

"No. I just think you need company. Plus I kinda had a bad dream too." She started playing with her fingers.

"Yeah you can. I was just teasing. It's late anyway so we better hit the hay." He helped tuck her in and he got in beside her.

"Uh…do you mind if I call you big brother sometimes?"

He blinked at her question. He used to be the youngest in his family with an older sister. But now he had this little girl who seemed to look up to him like an older brother despite only knowing each other just for a couple of weeks.

"Sure. I don't mind." He answered and laid down. Once they were under the covers, there was an awkward silence. He was nearly asleep when he heard,

"Night, Danny."

He smiled before he whispered back, "Night, Trucy."

And for the first time, both youngsters were in a peaceful sleep. No nightmares to haunt either for once.


End file.
